The small GTPase family of Ras proteins composed of N-, K- and H-Ras function as GDP/GTP-regulated binary switches that normally relay signals from extracellular stimulus-activated cell surface receptors to diverse cytoplasmic signaling networks in a regulated fashion. Ras is mutated to remain in a stimulus-independent, constitutively active GTP-bound state in one-third of tumors. (referred to herein as oncogenic Ras). Therefore oncogenic Ras has been a desirable target for cancer-therapy. However, oncogenic Ras has proven refractory to attempts to inhibit its activity in a clinical setting.